This invention relates to simulated coins and, more particularly, to coins designed as commemorative pieces or play money or otherwise designed for entertainment, ornamental or promotional purposes.
The present invention provides a flashing coin comprising a hollow disc having parallel first and second generally circular plates joined by a rim, at least one plate having a surface bearing an image and including means for allowing light transmission through the image, and an impact-responsive, sequential flasher circuit contained within the disc, the circuit including a timer having a trigger input and a plurality of outputs, a DC power source operatively connected to the timer, an inertial switch connected to the trigger input of the timer, and a plurality of visible-light emitting elements connected to respective outputs of the timer, the light emitting elements being optically coupled to the means for allowing light transmission through the image.